VRAINS
by Sindgoemon
Summary: Feel Free to check out my other work Duel Bladers Pro. I may have a idea on what i want to do with the story as far as progress goes. if anyone has any GOOD ideas feel free to let me know. I feel like this story could have alot of good potential. if anyone wants to see what these characters look like feel free to pm me the names if them and i'll send u a imgur link showing that
1. Chapter 1

As Kioku sat in front of her computer making a profile so she may sign up and join the online sensation of the new VRAINS update that was made a few weeks ago. Kioku found it hard to think of a username she decided to look up online some creative usernames. After scrolling for half an hour and looking up words she didn't really know the meaning to, it hit her as she was able to come up with a username. "Empress of Tomorrow" Kioku said to herself as she was satisfied with his username results.

"Do I agree to the user terms and conditions... Yes" Kioku said as she didn't read and clicked. "Alright... Customize your online avatar..." Kioku said to herself as she began creating herself inside a simulator. After she was finished with her character results she now was able to make a deck using the database of cards that were inside the server settings for VRAINS. After 10 minutes of making a deck and testing it against an AI she felt confident enough to submit her deck. "Huh?" Kioku said as she leaned back from his computer screen.

Each user is allowed to have up to 4 decks max, Hm... Interesting" Kioku said as she began making other decks. "There, finally finished" Kioku said as she leaned back in her chair and looked at the time. "3:45 AM... Geez, I had no idea I've been doing this for so long" Kioku said as he logged out of the VRAINS server and turned off her lights and went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

As her alarm went off Kioku got ready for school and on her way over she came across a new student who seemed lost. "Excuse me?" Kioku said politely "Are you lost?" She said as she approached the male. "What do you want?" The man said as he was looking at a map. "Well you seem like you're lost and I wasn't sure if you needed help finding somewhere" Kioku said politely. "I don't need your help" he man said rudely turning down Kioku s offer to help him.

As Kioku walked past the rude man, she looked back at him and felt a little bad for him but needed to hurry up otherwise her perfect attendance record would be ruined which would be bad since its close to the end of the year. After Kioku arrived and made her way to class she sat down quickly as the bell rang. "Alright students everyone sit down" the teacher said as she did roll call. After the teacher did and sat down the door opened. "Can I help you?" Kioku recognized the guy from earlier as the man she tried to help. "You can help me by shutting the hell up" The man rudely said. "Excuse me?!" The teacher said as she stood up. The man handed a note and took his seat without saying another word. The teacher looked at the note. 'Please excuse my younger brother Akira, he has a stick up his ass almost on a constant basis. - Haru Kurusu'

As the lunch bell rang everyone either stayed at their desks or went off the cafeteria for their lunch. Kioku brought something from home as her friends Satomi and Shizuka sat down with Kioku. "Wow can't believe you made that" Satomi said as she sat down and opened her lunch. "Tell me about it" Kioku laughed as she ate her lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch was over everyone headed over to the Dueling Arena for the mandatory scheduled dueling period where people can either duel in person or enter VRAINS and relax for a bit. "So Kioku did you ever make your VRAINS account?" Shizuka asked. "Yea I finally did earlier. Was up after 3 30 a.m. setting up shop for when I come here" Kioku said as she yawned. "Well it's about time you did" Satomi teased Kioku. "We've been telling you do for how many weeks now?" Satomi continued. "Satomi, don't be a big meanie" Shizuka said as Kioku wrapped her arms around Shizuka while she sat on Kiokus lap.

"Come on, let's go on" Shizuka said as she grabbed Kioku by her hand pulling her to the area where people can access VRAINS. "Ok just use this to sign in, put the helmet on and relax your mind and body" Satomi said as she and Shizuka did the same and signed on. After the 3 of them entered VRAINS Satomi and Shizuka looked for Kioku. "Wow girl... You look AWE-some" Satomi complemented Kioku. "Server settings, add 'Empress of Tomorrow' as a friend" Satomi said. "Empress of Tomorrow has received the friend request" "Uuh... Accept friend request?" Kioku said not sure on what to say. "You are now friends with Frozen Phoenix, Congratulations" "My turn, Server Settings Add 'Empress of Tomorrow as a friend" Shizuka said. "Empress of-" "Accept friend request" "You are now friends with Electric Brownie Congratulations" "Ok now that that s taken care of now what do you wanna do" Kioku asked. "Relax or duel" Satomi said.

"So what decks did you make?" Shizuka asked as they sat down inside some chairs. "Well I made my aromage deck, a Qliphort deck and my uncle's Arcana Coin deck. I did it based off memory and modified it a bit" Kioku said. "So what bout you two? what decks do you both use?" Kioku asked Satomi and Shizuka. "Well I play Fire king" Satomi said. "I play my Ice Barriers" Shizuka said. "Oh nice, just like the hailfire brothers" Kioku complementing Shizuka as Kioku smiled. "By the way, I love the way those wings look on you Shizuka" Kioku complimented Shizuka on her online avatar. "Aww thank you" Shizuka said blushing a little as the wings began moving indicating she s happy.

Shizuka got up and moved over and sat on Kiokus lap as Kioku wrapped her arms around Shizuka s stomach and gently rocked her. "You love it when we spoil you don't you?" Kioku asked. Shizuka nodded as the wings kept moving. 


	4. Chapter 4

(sorry if this is getting longer and longer with each part thats actually NOT on purpose)

"Sup losers" A man said as he approached them. "Oh god not this asshole" Shizukas wings stopped moving as Shizukas smile faded. "You know him?" Kioku asked Satomi. "In a way, his name is sneak13579. He's just an asshole troll who likes messing with people" Satomi explained. "Looks like you losers have nothing better to do" Sneak said.

"And you do?" Satomi replied. "I have better things to do then to hang out with you losers" Sneak said. "Then why are you here with us if that's the case?" Satomi replied making Sneak feel stupid. "Do you honestly think I d waste my time here?" Sneak said. "Apparently the answer to that is yes since you're still here" Kioku said. "That's it you want an ass kicking bitch, I'll fuck you up!" Sneak said getting mad. "Oooh look the troll is getting mad" Shizuka said. "You stay out of this you cunt." Kiokus jaw dropped as she heard that. Shizuka started to cry. "That's it, Server Call a admin here right now!" Satomi said. "Calling admin, please wait for the next-" A man came into the room where Satomi, Kioku, Shizuka, and Sneak were all in. "why does this not surprise me" The admin said and let out a slightly long sigh.

"Sir we are here" "Don't bother, since it's sneak I can already put the pieces together. Sneak you've been on thin ice for the last week and a half. And as a mod I'm here to tell you you're strikes are all used up" The admin said. "Whatever Byakuya, you re just abusing your powers as an admin!" Sneak said. "Actually, it's called my job. The thing I do at 8 to 12 hours a day and get paid for, but apparently you would know nothing about that since all you do with your spare time is harass others while you live in your mother s basement" Byakuya said. "You back sassing me?" Sneak said. "Yes, I am, that's how communication works.

Server" Byakuya said. "Yes Byakuya?" "Terminate user Sneak13579 from vrains permanently" Byakuya said. "IP Ban placed on user ID Sneak13579, Confirm ban?" "Yes, well sneak you've finally done it. you pissed off the wrong people and got banned from vrains forever. Goodbye" Byakuya said as he snapped his fingers.

A drone came up and started shooting a beam at sneak causing his avatar to crack and shatter before vanishing. "Bout time his bitch ass is banned, oh right sorry language" Satomi said. "It's fine, if you have any problems with anyone don't hesitate to contact me or Chara" Byakuya said. "So, we can be friends?" Shizuka said as the wings began moving. "I wouldn't really call it that but if you need to add me AS a friend I ll allow it. Server add users Empress of Tomorrow, Frozen Phoenix, and Electric Brownie as friends" Byakuya said. "Accept!" Kioku, Satomi, and Shizuka said all in unison. Byakuya walked away as a light began flashing. "Crap we gotta log out now" Satomi said. After everyone logged off of VRAINS they went back to the classroom to eat lunch. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You gonna be ok if we go and do student council stuff Shizuka?" Kioku asked. Shizuka nodded her head as she ate her lunch by herself. "I got to tell ya, I do worry about her" Satomi confessed. "I mean yea we're her friends and we spoil her cause of her parents walking doing what they did but, you know we do it too much" satomi continued. "Not that there's anything wrong with that or with her living with me but. You know what I m trying to say" Satomi said as they entered the student council room. "Hey sorry we're late" Kioku apologized as they entered.

"It's fine" Shou said as he smiled. "I understand how Shizuka can be" Shou said as he opened a fan and began to fan himself. "Hot?" Kioku asked as she started organizing papers. "Kind of but right now I could use a good breeze" Shou said. "So, let me ask you this, What's the next meeting gonna be on?" Satomi asked as she ate her lunch. "Would ask that..." Shou said with a sigh indicating he had no idea. "That's sad, Head of the student council doesn't even know" Satomi said. "Vice head, I'm 2nd in command remember?" Shou said as he stacked papers and signing stuff. "So, run this by me again" Kioku said as she began filling out forms. "The reason you're in your position is because?" Kioku asked. "Cause I'm a skilled duelist" Shou said as he looked out the window and sighed. "Something troubling you?" Kioku asked.

"Family issues if you will" Shou said as he rested his chin on his palm. "Sorry to hear that" Kioku said as she finished her forms. After they were done Satomi and Kioku came back and walked in on Shizuka crying. "Oh no..." Kioku said as she saw her stuffed animal backpack torn in half. Kioku looked at Satomi as she began glaring at people trying to find out who the culprit was. "Who did this!" Satomi said almost yelling. People were keeping eye contact but were too scared to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Satomi noticed someone avoiding eye contact "HEY" Satomi yelled and marched over to the guy avoiding eye contact. "Did you do this to Shizuka?" Satomi said while glaring at him. "I didn't do anything" The man said. "Wait, You're the new student Akira, aren't you?" Kioku asked. "So, what if I am? I didn't do anything, some jackass from class 3-C did it. You can ask the teacher she'll tell you" Akira responded unfazed by Satomi s intimidation. "It's ok Satomi" The teacher said trying to calm her down. "Does THIS look OK to you?" Satomi said as she held Shizukas bookbag. "You have any idea how much this cost?" Satomi asked. "50 bucks?" Akira guessed. "Priceless, that bag was handmade" The Teacher answered. "Exactly! Now who was the asshole that did this!" Satomi asked Akira rudely.

"Sneak" Shizuka said with a hiccup. "Sneak?" Satomi said as she looked at Shizuka with her eyes widened a little indicating she s surprised. Shizuka nodded. "Must've been payback for having him banned from vrains" Satomi said and looked at Kioku as she rubbed Shizukas back trying to make her stop crying and acting like a child. "You said 3-C, right?" Satomi asked Akira. "Yea, Dark red hair, blue-eyes, mole on the left side of his mouth and faint freckles under his eyes" Akira said giving a good description of what sneak looked like. "Oh, it's on..." Satomi said as she took off her earrings. "Hold these" Satomi said as she passed Kioku and handed her her earrings before storming out.

"Oh boy here we go..." Kioku said as she began to worry. "YOU SON OF A BITCH" Satomi yelled from down the hall. "YOU THINK IT'S OK TO DESTROY SOMEONE'S BELONGINGS? YOU THINK IT'S OK TO RUIN SOMETHING SOMEONE PUT 3 WEEKS INTO MAKING?" Satomi was yelling. The sound of glass breaking was made as Kioku began to rush over to where Satomi was. Kioku entered the classroom with everyone backed into the opposite side of the classroom to avoid Satomi's wrath as Satomi was holding Sneak out the window by his ankles. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Sneak said as he struggled to try and get up. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT DOES IT SNEAK!" Satomi yelled at him. "Satomi bring him in" Kioku said. "You saw the shit that he did!" Satomi. "There's a right way to handle this and a wrong way to handle this. Right now THIS is the wrong way" Kioku said reasoning with Satomi. Satomi pulled Sneak up into the classroom before punching him in the stomach making him fall onto the floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Grab him" Kioku told Satomi. Satomi grabbed him by the middle of his shirt and lifted him up effortlessly. Kioku made a small motion to the door with her head as she began to leave. Kioku knocked on the door to student council before opening it. Shou opened the door and blinked twice as to what he was seeing with Satomi holding Sneak over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Shou opened his mouth as if to say something and Kioku shook her head no as if to say, "just don't" Shou closed his mouth and nodded and let them in.

Shou opened his mouth again as if to speak but Kioku stopped him and whispered what happened in his ear. "I was going to say I thought I heard Satomi yelling like a banshee" Shou whispered. Sneak was tied up to a chair with his hands behind his back. The student council head walked in. Shou looked at her and said, "Take a wild guess" "Well it's clearly that bad if this is how Satomi is reacting." Mitsuki said as she entered the room. "What did he do?" Mitsuki asked Satomi. "This bastard grabbed Shizukas bookbag opened it up then ripped it down the middle ripping it in half" Satomi explained.

"And his reason for doing this?" Mitsuki asked. "we had him banned from vrains forever cause of the bullshit he's caused" Satomi replied. "I was with them when it happened, the mod even added us as friends in case we needed anything from him" Kioku added. "Uh huh... Well not only did you make someone as sweet and innocent as Shizuka cry and broke her bookbag, YOU Satomi are still out of line" Mitsuki said pointing at Satomi. "What!? How the fuck am I out of line?" Satomi asked. "Destruction of school property by breaking the window with his head. And attempted homicide by dangling him BY HIS ANKLES outside a window" Mitsuki explained.

"But-" "No but's, there s a right way to deal with a situation then there s a wrong way to deal with the situation. Both of you are in the wrong. Satomi, I'm gonna have you suspended for a week because of this and give you a fine of 250,000" Mitsuki said as she looked at Satomi displeased. "250 thousand!?" Satomi said shocked. "As for you, you are going to make Shizuka a new bookbag, and you will not sleep until it's finished" Mitsuki said as she looked at Sneak. "HA" Satomi said as she pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Sneak. "Want me to make your suspension 2 weeks?" Mitsuki said as she began to glare at Satomi. "I ll be good" Satomi said as she stopped and looked down. 


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't do this! I have clubs I need to go to" Sneak said trying to get out of it. "Don't worry, I'll talk to them and make sure they understand" Mitsuki said. "I don't even know how to MAKE a bookbag, ESPECIALLY like the one she had!" Sneak said as his arms started hurting from being tied up. Mitsuki pulled out a book from the bookshelf and showed it to Sneak. "Then I suggest you start making it by the book" Mitsuki said. "Why do you have this lying around?" Sneak asked. "Satomi bought it and used it to make her book bag. Shou go grab what's needed" Mitsuki ordered Shou as he closed his fan and walked out to grab the supplies.

"I hope you don't mind me and him keeping you company but I will warn you, we don't need to go home so we're gonna be making sure you do what you're supposed to do" Mitsuki said as she got eye level with Sneak by leaning forward a little. "Satomi, Kioku, You two can leave. Tell Shizuka that her book bag will be ready within the next few days" Mitsuki said as she straightened her posture. Kioku and Satomi left the student council room as the dismissal bell rang. "Think Shizuka is gonna be ok?" Kioku asked Satomi. "She'll be ok; besides she lives with me remember?" Satomi said as she changed her shoes. "Where is she anyway?" Kioku asked looking around for Shizuka. "Outside" Satomi said as she pointed to Shizuka holding a plastic bag full of her stuff.

Shizuka turned around and saw Satomi and Kioku and had a sad look on her face. Kioku hugged Shizuka and held her head so it was resting on her shoulder. "Ssh Ssh ssh it's ok it's ok" Kioku cooed Shizuka. "Mitsuki is gonna make sure that Sneak makes you a brand-new bag. She said it'll be ready in a few days so don't worry" Kioku said as she comforted Shizuka. As they walked home they began talking about a way to duel on vrains without logging onto physically.

"That's actually really cool that you can do that" Kioku said as she reached her house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" Kioku said as she entered her house and as Satomi and Shizuka went to their house. 


	9. Chapter 9

As Kioku finished her homework she sat on her computer and began to download the program funded by VRAINS. "Oh, cool all I need to do is log on and my decks are already there" Kioku said as she opened a room to duel. She noticed someone named Byakuya enter the room. "Are you the admin that banned sneak earlier today?" Kioku typed. "Yes, I am, look up at the top and you'll find the options tab, click it and click friends and it'll show you who all is on" Byakuya replied back.

Kioku followed and saw that Byakuya was the only one on. "Thanks, it'll make it easier to know when my friends are on" Kioku typed. "Something else, Because of you banning Sneak earlier Shizuka had her book bag ripped during lunch" Kioku typed. "Now I'm not BLAMING you because of what you did but just letting you know" Kioku typed. "I see, I had no idea Sneak went to the same school AS you. Usually he gets on after school hours and does his usual harassment of others" Byakuya typed. "In any case, I thought I'd come by and check on you to see how you're doing" Byakuya typed as he clicked spectate.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Kioku said as the name Chara popped up. "Heey Byakuya" Chara typed. "*sighs* you do realize I'm sitting across from you right?" Byakuya typed. "So? I can't watch the same duel you are watching?" Chara typed as she clicked spectate also. "This is my co-worker Chara, she also works for the VRAINS network and is an Admin also" Byakuya typed introducing Chara. The username Lunar Eclipse entered and clicked the check mark box indicating that they are ready to duel. Kioku picked her Qliphort deck and clicked the same box and clicked start as the program started a rock paper scissors to determine who goes first. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kioku's Starting Hand: Saqlifice, Qliphort Monolith, Qliphort Carrier, Qlimate Change, and Apoqliphort Towers. "Ok not bad hand. Definitely gonna play monolith because of it being more tribute power" Kioku said to herself thinking out loud. "Gonna need to set change cause of return. Go ahead and summon carrier and give it Saqlifice that way it can't be destroyed by battle and it'll help me with pulling out towers" Kioku said as she clicked end.

Lunar Eclipse's Starting Hand: Dark lord Enchantment, Darklord Tezcatlipoca, Dark Grepher, Spell Absorption, and DarkLord Desire. Card Drawn: Dark lord Morningstar. Cards played: Dark lord enchantment facedown, Spell Absorption face-up, Dark Grepher special summoned by discarding Darklord Desire. Dark Grepher's effect activates and discards Darklord Tezcatlipoca and sends Darklord Superbia. "Now are you filling your grave for?" Kioku asked herself.

Card Drawn: Return of the monarchs. "Play that because I can get more draw power and attack dark Grepher" Kioku said as she clicked battle and made Carrier attack Grepher. 8000 - 8100 Kioku clicked end. Card Drawn: Armageddon knight. Card played: Armageddon knight. Card sent from Armageddon knights effect: Darklord Ukoback. Card Drawn: Laser Qlip. "Field is gonna be very helpful" Kioku said as she played the field. 8000 - 8600 "go ahead and destroy Armageddon knight" 8000 - 7900 "Starting to chip away at ya lunar, may want to be careful" Kioku said. Card Drawn: Banishment of the Dark lords. Cards played: Banishment of the Dark lords. Card Added: Darklord Ixchel.

8000 - 8400 Card effect used: Darklord Ixchel. Cards discarded: Dark lord Ixchel and Morningstar. Cards Drawn: Dark Zerato and Dark Grepher. Dark Grepher's effect activates and discards Darklord Zerato

Card Drawn: Terraforming. "Go ahead and attack" 8000 - 8000 Card Drawn: Dark lord Contract. Card used: Dark lord Contract. Card Special Summoned Dark lord Superbia. Darklord Superbia's effect activates and special summons Ukoback. 8000 - 8500 Darklord Ukoback's effect activates and sends Darklord Nasten. Card Drawn: Qliphort Cephalopod. Card Summoned: Qliphort Cephalopod. "let's see how you handle this..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chain Saqlifice Qliphort Carrier and Return of the Monarchs and Dark Lord Enchantment. Card Sent: Dark lord Ukoback. Cards Added: Qliphort Carrier and Qliphort Shell. Card Returned: Darklord Superbia. Card played: Qliphort Shell. Scale 1-9 8000 - 9000 Cards Special Summoned: Qliphort Carrier. "Try this on for size" Kioku said as she attacked. 8000 - 4700. Card used Qlimate Change. Cards Added: Qliphort Carrier and Cephalopod. End phase Card Used: Qliphort Monolith. Cards Drawn: Terraforming and Magical Mallet.

Card Drawn: Sephylon The Ultimate Timelord. "You're not too bad, but here's where the fun ends" Lunar typed. Card Special summoned: Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord. "Oh, you son of a bitch..." Kioku said as she leaned back into her seat. Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord's effect activates and special summons Darklord Zerato. Dark lord Zerato attacks Aqoqliphort Towers. 7800 - 4700 Sephylon attacks Qliphort Carrier. 5900 - 4700.

Card Drawn: Precious Cards from Beyond. "Mother fucker..." Kioku said to herself as she thought about what to do next. Cards played: Precious Cards from Beyond. 5900 - 5200 Cards special summoned: Qliphort Cephalopod. "See if I can't get something good by attributing Cephalopod for carrier since it's a 6. And cause of that Return activates" Kioku said. Card Added: Qliphort Disk. Card Used: Magical Mallet. Cards Shuffled: Terraforming x2. Cards Drawn: Qliphort Disk and Apoqliphort sky base. "Might be able to do something with this" Kioku thought and began working on a strategy. "Go ahead and play Disk and draw from Monolith" Kioku said ending her turn. Cards Drawn: Saqlifice.

Card Drawn: Foolish Burial. Card Used: Foolish Burial. Card Sent: Dark lord Nasten. 5900 - 6200 Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord's activates its effect and special summons Dark lord Superbia. Cards Overlaid: Darklord Zerato and Superbia. Monster xyz summoned Number 68 Sanaphond the Sky Prison. "Mother fucker" Number 68's effect activates and detaches Darklord Zerato. Sephylon attacks Qliphort Carrier. 4600 - 6200 Number 68 attacks Qliphort Disk. 3400 - 6200 Card Drawn: Laser Qlip. Card Special Summoned: Qliphort Disk. Card activated: Saqlifice. 3400 - 6700 Card Drawn: Dark lord Ukoback. Sephylon's effect activates and special summons Tezcatlipoca. Card Summoned: Dark lord Ukoback. Dark lord Ukoback's effect activates and sends Darklord Zerato. "Huh? He didn't attack? Maybe was a misclick..." Kioku thought to herself. 


	12. Chapter 12

Card Drawn: Qliphort Monolith. Card Special Summoned: Qliphort Monolith. Card Drawn: Mystic Plasma Zone. Card Activated Mystic Plasma Zone. Dark lord Ukoback was switched to defense. 3400 - 7200 Sephylon's effect activates and special summons Darklord Zerato. Card Drawn: Saqlifice. "That's twice Lunar did that..." Kioku said "Oh yea that's right I forgot I can do that..." Kioku said as she realized the can play sky base. "Now IF I play sky base I can take one monster they have and use it against them" Kioku said as she played sky base. Cards Chained: Precious Cards from Beyond, Return of the Monarchs and Saqlifice. Cards Added: Qliphort Carrier, and Qliphort Stealth. Cards Drawn: Re-qliate, Qliphort Disk. "Just to play it safe I'll use Saqlifice and give it to sky base" Kioku said as she used sky base and gained control of number 68. 3400 - 7700

"Sweet" Number 68 attacks Sephylon. 3400 - 7500 "Take that you pissy little bastard" Kioku said feeling relieved. Apoqliphort sky base attacks Tezcatlipoca. End Phase effects: Qliphort Monolith and sky base. Cards Drawn: March of the Monarchs and Qlimate Change. Card Drawn: Magician of faith. Monster Set: Magician of Faith. Number 68 attacks Sybase. 2500 - 7500 Card Added: Apoqliphort Sybase. Card Drawn: Qliphort Cephalopod. Cards Special Summoned: Qliphort Carrier, Stealth, Disk, and Cephalopod Cards Tributed: Carrier, Cephalopod and Disk. Cards Chain: Qliphort Carrier, Precious Cards from Beyond and Return of the Monarchs. Card Added: Qliphort Cephalopod. Cards Drawn: Qliphort Shell and Monolith. Card Returned: Number 68.

"Well shit" Lunar typed. Sybase s effect activated and gained control of Ukoback. Ukoback was switched to attack. Ukoback attacked Magician of Faith facedown. Magician of Faith's effect activates and adds Dark Lord Contract to hand. Sybase and Stealth attack. 2500 - 2800 End Phase Effects: Qliphort Monolith and Sybase. Cards Drawn: Qliphort Stealth, Qlipper Launch and Precious Cards from Beyond. Cards Sent: Qliphort Monolith and March of the Monarchs. Card Drawn: Magician of Faith. Card Set: Magician of Faith. Card Activated: Dark lord Contract. Monster Special summoned: Darklord Superbia.

Darklord Superbia's effect activated and special summoned Nasten. Card Chain: Darklord Superbia and Qlimate Change. Cards Added: Qliphort Carrier, Disk and Cephalopod. Dark lord Nasten's effect activated. 2500 - 2300 Card Effect Copied: Dark lord Contract. Card Special Summoned: Dark lord Tezcatlipoca. Dark lord Tezcatlipoca's effect activated. 2500 - 1300 Card Effect Copied: Banishment of the Dark lords. Card Added: Darklord Zerato. Card Tributed: Darklord Ukoback. Monsters Overlaid: Darklord Zerato and Superbia. Monster Xyz Summoned: Number 68. Number 68 attacks Sybase. 1400 - 1300

Card Drawn: Qliphort Scout. Monsters Special Summoned: Qliphort Carrier, Disk, Shell and Stealth. Monsters Tributed: Qliphort Carrier and Stealth. Monster Tribute Summoned: Qliphort Cephalopod. Cards Chained: Precious Cards from Beyond, Qliphort Cephalopod, Return of the Monarchs, Darklord Tezcatlipod, and Qliphort Carrier. 1400 - 300 Card gained control: Qliphort Cephalopod. Card Added: Qliphort Shell. 4400 - 0 "Gg" Lunar typed. Kioku let out a long sigh as the duel had ended. "Man, that took a lot longer than I was Anticipating..." Kioku said as she logged out and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

(sorry for not uploading anything for a bit i've been busy trying to work out how to continue the story

When Kioku got up the next day and went to school she saw Satomi talking to Mitsuki. "Yea just make sure Shizuka gets this" Mitsuki said and handed Satomi a book bag. Mitsuki moved her hand through her hair as she left. "I'll be back, Gonna give this to Shizuka. Also there s something I wanna tell you during lunch" Satomi said and left to find Shizuka. Kioku sat at her desk and put her head down into her arms and began to sleep before the bell would ring. "Kioku?" the teacher said as she noticed Kioku sleeping. "Kioku?" the teacher said again. still no response. The teacher wrote on the board super loud throat clear on the count of 3 The teacher counted slowly with her fingers. Everyone in class cleared their throat loudly. "IM AWAKE!" Kioku said standing up. "You sure?" The teacher asked. "It's not like you to sleep inside my class Kioku, this IS your favorite subject after all" The teacher said. "Is everything ok ms. Sonochino?" The teacher asked. "I'm sorry I stayed up later than I wanted to studying" Kioku said lying.

The teacher gave her a look and turned around to resume her lesson. Kioku sat down again and yawned while giving a long stretch. As the lunch bell rang Satomi and Kioku went to the student council room and saw Shou fanning himself while talking to Mitsuki. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kioku asked Satomi. "This" Satomi said and pulled up an article on the computer. "Celebrity dueling tournament all participants welcomed. It was announced earlier this week that Ayame Toigama the creator of vrains would host a tournament where the winner would gain 1000 celebrity points in addition to 5000 dollars AND any deck they want made for free. The sign up has been made through the vrains main website and already 500 people have entered to qualify" Kioku said reading the article. Kioku looked amazed at how big this tournament already was looking.

"Gets better" Satomi said scrolling down. "It was also revealed earlier today that some of the more famous names on vrains will be participating such as Blue Angel and The Gore However everyone that makes it past the qualifying round must have a sponsor to support them inside the tournament" Kioku read. "How am I supposed to get a sponsor?" kioku asked Satomi. "Well there was that mod we befriended here the other day" Satomi pointed out. "I'm not going to bother him, he has more important things to do" Kioku said.


End file.
